


A Dragon's Child

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: In the spirit of this year's KuroFai Olympics, wrote my own story (since I was modding I couldn't compete but I could still write). Based off a headcanon thrown about by a couple roleplay buddies of mine, Kurogane is the grandson of Ginryuu. So I had to write a story to go with it. Spoilers if you haven't finished reading the series (but who's surprised?)





	A Dragon's Child

As a child, Kurogane was told about the impressive Suwa Dragon, whose scales were made of silver, and who brought the rain and kept the Suwa lands fertile for the most medicinal of plants. The mighty Suwa Dragon whose roar was made of thunder and who made extra effort of guarding the lands dutifully whenever the maiden priestess prayed to him.

He remembered the story of how the Suwa Dragon could take on the form of a beautiful human. How he could bestow almost supernatural gifts upon those he favored. He remembered how his father had told him that Lady Suwa, his mother, was the Daughter of this mighty Dragon. And he believed him.

He remembered how his Mother told him he was born on a stormy night, a night slightly out of the blue for the normal weather that time of year, and with a small giggle in her voice, she mentioned, his grandfather must have wanted to be there with him as he was delivered.

He remembered on the stormy nights, he had to stay indoors. His mother would often hold him in her arms or they would have tea and play games. He never understood why he had to stay inside with his mother, but he loved spending time with her, so it wasn't so bad having to stay inside.

Until the night he understood better. He'd been outside all day and there had been no problem because it was sunny and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. He had gone fishing, thinking the fish would make a wonderful meal for his family. As he fished out enough for everyone to have enough to eat, he felt the first raindrops coming down. He looked up, surprised at the sudden clouds. He realized immediately he needed to head home so he began to pick up his bucket of fish, when he felt an odd presence.

Kurogane glanced at the other and found himself face to face with a kappa. The plate headed creature offered him another fish, but he politely declined. He bowed to the kappa before running off, not even looking to see if the kappa bowed in return. He heard her before he saw her, calling out for him, as thunder echoed behind him. He ran as quickly as he could with his fish. When he got home, he saw his mother, standing under the roof, and he rushed over, nearly tripping on the wet steps.

He apologized for not noticing the clouds until the rain had started falling, and told her about the kappa he saw. She hugged him tight and requested he promise never to be out that late again. Seeing how worried she was, he promised her unless he made plans to be at a friend's place, he'd be home before then.

He never purposefully broke that promise. The worry and fury it brought to his mother was never worth it.

He remembered as he grew older and he idolized his parents more as he sat on the porch as his father went out with his loyal friend and retainer and he stayed home with his Mother how there was a sadness as she watched them leave. He said something to cheer her up, something about not to worry because Father being so strong, only a Suwa Dragon could win against him. It seemed to make her smile and relax a little.

He really believed his Father was that strong. And on those days, he forgot the stories of his heritage and that, he too, was Suwa Dragon. The grandson of the mightiest Dragon he'd ever heard of.

He remembered getting his mother's favorite scarf from the tree shortly before his father had gotten back, and being so excited to see him, jumping up to give him a big hug. He remembered how Mother found out Father had been drinking without her in the other village and had hoped it would remain a secret. He remembered how Mother was feeling down she was not as strong as the priestess of Nihon, how her shields weren't as powerful to keep out the yokai, but more specific the demons that wished to do harm. He remembered as his father reassured her that her strength was good enough and those that got through had to deal with him. He remembered being excited to help and his father teasing him until he started to climb a tree. He remembered falling out of it and voices below, telling him not to let go.

He remembered training with his father and being so excited he got a skill down, he wanted to see his father's ultimate move, and by far, his favorite. He remembered he was so happy when his father showed it to him, and how he told him one day he's going to be as strong as his father. He remembered being asked what would he want that strength for, and after thinking about it, he made his father proud when he answered - before he was teased by him.

He remembered getting sick, how a slow rain would come, and his Mother would sit at his bedside and tell him that was just his grandfather checking in on him. Somehow, the rain wasn't so bad then.

He remembered asking if he ever checked on her and the soft smile, as she answered, he checks on me everyday when I pray.

He remembered looking up in an afternoon rainstorm and swearing he could see a silver lining in those dark clouds that swirled about. He never asked about it, not wanting to be disappointed if it wasn't the mighty Suwa Dragon.

He remembered as there were days he got to fight off and defeat the smaller demons, with his Father's retainer watching nearby. He was a bit disappointed he still couldn't defeat the demons in one blow like his father, but hearing the story about his father really surprised him. He remembered he was both proud and embarrassed when he was praised by his father's retainer. Considering he only carried a fan and was father's right hand man, he knew he had some impressive skills of his own. He just hid them behind a jolly smile and playful fan language.

He remembered the days of winter where his mother would wear layered dresses to keep warm and snuggling with her after he was done with his writing practice.

He remembered the spring flowers and riding on his father's shoulders as they went to town and bought drinks for hanami. He remembered sitting under the trees with his family and close friends as they looked at the canopy of blooming flowers. He remembered how the birds fluttered through, knocking flowers out of the trees to get to the branches and how a tiny silkworm had crawled on him. He guarded it while the birds were around but later put it in a mulberry tree so it could happily eat.

He remembered the cool breezes and spending time with the kids his age. He remembered how delicious the pickled cucumbers and plums were. And how his mother made the best fish in the house.

He remembered the hushed voices of the house servants, and the soft whispers in the forest, and growing used to recognizing the ever present auras of both the living and the nonliving.

He remembered going out during the summer when they were the most potent and helping harvest medicinal herbs with the farmers.

He remembered some of the younger children coming over and asking him to give flowers to his mother and he happily obliged them. Because they wanted to thank her for her protection - one unseen but not unnoticed - and she could use all the happiness and good things in her life, he believed. After all, she worked so hard to make sure the people of Suwa could live life without fear from demon attack.

He remembered stories about a Shrine by a lake larger than the average village, high up in the Suwa territory where the mighty Dragon inhabited with his former priestess. He never found this supposed lake and Shrine, but he supposed showing up uninvited would be rude, so perhaps it was a good thing.

He remembered there was one sword above all that was treasured in their household. Ginryuu. Forged in the Suwa Dragon’s image, and blessed by his priestess, it drew its strength from the blessings of its priestess, the strength of its wielder, and the power of the Suwa Dragon. So it was a very powerful sword.

He remembered nights when his Mother would have dreams. Visions, she called them, but she rarely talked about them. Some of the times, she got up and would make some tea. Since she walked past him, he sometimes would get up and follow after her. Only a few servants would be up at that hour but none were in the kitchen. They would drink tea together and when her cup got empty, she would ask him what he saw. Rather than look for any special meaning into the debris at the bottom, he looked at his mother and told her he saw an empty cup that needed refilling and refilled their cups. It was considered polite to let the other person refill his cup but she would have looked for the meaning in his tea leaves so he picked up the habit of just preferring to do the pouring.

He remembered long rides with his father, traveling throughout the Suwa territory and stopping at a local establishment for the night. He remembered sometimes they would have to pawn something off so they blended in. His father would happily accept whatever price was offered but his loyal retainer knew how to barter with a pawn shop. So he was sent instead.

He remembered laying out on the deck and watching the stars with his parents and gasping as he saw a 'falling star’. His mom placed her hand on his shoulder and said 'make a wish; it might come true.’ He wished he would grow up to be the strongest, so strong he could protect everyone he loves.

He remembered waking up from nightmares and going over to his parents bed to sleep with his mother and sometimes his father, if he was home. But he was rarely home on the nights he woke up and needed the reassurance his mother was okay.

He remembered nights of relaxing in the hot springs. Sometimes, his mother would join him and sometimes she would just sit at the side and sing soft melodies.

There were days he remembered he got hurt and his mother would be there with a comforting word and make things better.

There were times he would climb on his father, like he was the best tree around. He was better than a tree because he was his father.

 

There were so many things about his childhood Kurogane remembered. However, those were his memories. Ginryuu had his own memories.

 

He remembered the day Suwa became a full fledged territory instead of just a lake that was under his jurisdiction. He remembered when people began taking care of the land with him, growing the population. In the beginning, he helped run the Suwa territory amassing a fortune, and hiding much of the evidence into the Lake that was his home. It wasn't tribute perse, but it was payment for all his hard work. However, while around the humans, he retained a very human form.

He remembered fighting off a winged creature, whose claws were just as fierce, but seeing his people below, standing in the rain and too mesmerized by the fight to run, he defeated it, like the enemy it was.

He remembered the glowing praise he received for saving them, and how his Dragon form was celebrated by those that had witnessed the battle and he remembered how easily the word spread throughout his enlarged territory.

He remembered the day a Shrine was fully erected in his honor, and prayers were delivered by a gentle seeming handmaiden. He remembered each of her prayers, the safety and happiness of the Suwa lands, protection from outside harm, and a prayer that he was in good health. Before leaving, she left a small charm that said 'good fortune’, one of the few words she learned to write. The only magic this mortal had was the purity in her heart.

He remembered children coming inside and praying for beautiful playing weather for the next day.

He remembered an older gentleman coming by and praying the medicine cure his sick wife. He remembered it was almost two weeks later he showed up again, arm in arm with her and thanked him.

He remembered how the handmaiden would come every day after her duties, rain, shine or snow, to deliver those familiar prayers.

He remembered how the kids started dressing up around the autumn festival. He remembered how soon it became just part of the tradition.

He remembered when the Suwa territory grew from twenty little villages to fifty nine...And there was a full time priestess who took care of the first shrine the humans had built.

He remembered how the handmaiden left her place of work to devote herself fully to the art of the priestess.

He remembered just when to bring the rains so the medicinal plants would flourish and the rice paddies would be plentiful. He remembered to guard the borders and fight off any demon in his sight. But there were just so many to fend against, and they would gleefully sneak in when he was further away.

He remembered looking throughout Suwa for someone who could build strong kekkais and one night hearing a tiny babe crying. Peeking in, he saw the nurse maid was trying to soothe her. At one point, she saw him and she stopped fussing for her nursemaid. He had never seen eyes that red before.

He remembered watching his people growing up and growing older and for those who had few others, being there with them so they weren't alone in their last moments.

He remembered watching over the little red eyed girl, and sometimes he could tell she was seeing him, even when he disappeared into the environment.

He remembered how she would dance in the falling rain even if her mother told her to come indoors, that she would get sick in the rain. She would laugh and kick at the raindrops and tell her mother it was fine, that the water God liked her.

He remembered how the former handmaiden took over the role as head priestess at the shrine when the current priestess decided to get married and raise a family. Everyone knew her as a part of the shrine so there was no hard feelings.

He remembered the day those two ladies met, as his priestess was cleaning the Shrine and the young girl showed up with her mother. His priestess asked if they wished to pray. And the young girl asked in return, what do prayers do? His priestess smiled at her, and replied that they allowed the Dragon Deity to hear the thoughts in one’s heart. After a bit, the girl decided she did want to pray. Crouching at the altar with her mother, her mother quietly prayed, a prayer that her family would remain in good health. The daughter had a different prayer - praying loudly that since he had always been good to her she wished she could remain friends with the Water God for as long as she lived.

He remembered how she would practice swordsmanship beside other warriors using whatever was at her disposal, a branch or a broom usually. He remembered how she would climb into trees and if she got to the top, she would cheer triumphantly before sitting up there until her mother saw just how high she could climb. Sometimes her belly won out and she would climb down before then.

He remembered once she waited and waited and her mother was still so busy and it began raining. He remembered she sat there before slowly climbing down and slipping off a branch. He remembered because he had caught her in his claws and made sure she got down to the ground safely. Her dress had holes in it from where his claws had dug in but she didn't seem to mind as she looked at where he would be. 'I knew you liked me,’ she smiled at him, 'thank you,’ she said before going inside to look for her mother.

He remembered how an unpleasant demon had gotten into his territory, large enough to be a threat to his people so he was hunting. He remembered how his red eyed friend got caught up in the action. She had been climbing a tree as she usually did and it was one of the tallest around. He remembered it was a kamai tachi, a cyclone demon whose winds left cuts that bled but no pain was felt.

He remembered the simplest way to defeat it was to kill the weasel like dog demon in the center of the winds, exposing himself to countless cuts by the winds.

He remembered how he chose to risk himself to ensure the demon wouldn't hurt any of his people. How he looked for an opening in the winds to attack, to avoid as much damage to himself as possible. He remembered how the demon lashed out first sending cutting winds his way. He twisted and curled in the air to avoid them and heard the sound of wood splintering behind him. The winds had been driven all the way into the trees. The red eyed girl he had watched grow up shouted at him, watch out Water God… 

He remembered how she protected him that time as much as he protected her.

He remembered how he had given her a ride on his back and she held onto him. He remembered stopping by a home and dropping her off for a while because they had processed the medicinal plants and often had some at the ready for the Suwa residents and he wanted to make sure those cuts got taken care of. He remembered pacing outside while he waited.

He remembered when she came out, her cuts wrapped up neatly and how she insisted it was his turn to see the doctor. And when he fussed and resisted, she lightly scolded him, ‘is that anyway to behave? Besides, it's not so bad. If I can handle seeing the doctor, you can too.’

He remembered how she had been wandering by herself at the festival, so since he was in his human form, he chose to visit with her. He hadn't known festivals could be that much fun.

He remembered how young maidens would come to his shrine and pray for a happy marriage, or pray their childhood friend would propose to them. He remembered young men asking for courage and strength. He remembered tiny little children coming by and praying the Monsters wouldn't come back.

He remembered how when the red eyed girl became of marrying age and got her first furisode, she wore it out in the rain briefly to show it off. He remembered it was decorated with trees branches and peafowl and it was a deep shade of blue.

He remembered how his priestess requested more Shrines be built for the Dragon Deity because with the growth of Suwa it was taking in more than she could handle and it was a hard trek for villagers further away to make the travel to that one.

He remembered how massive trees almost as old as he were used to build the gateway to the second Shrine a larger and more accommodating Shrine. It was higher in the mountains and quite close to where he actually lived.

He remembered how the mother of the red eyed girl took her to see a nakōdo. She came out, telling her mother they were wasting the nakōdo’s time, that she was only interested in one who could make it rain.

He remembered how there was a request for a priestess for the latest Shrine and since her mother saw no opportunity for a good marriage, suggested that she should go for the priestess training. She wasn't all that interested at first, but after a small talk with him, it was a lot more appealing and she went to talk with the current priestess about some training.

He remembered how she moved into the Shrine right by the Lake and spent a while showing him her new priestess clothes, and the other gifts she had received in taken up the position, and asking where do you think they would look best?

He remembered how she would wish him well before he left and tell him she expected he be home in time for breakfast.

He remembered how at least once every week, she would put up a sign that read 'Head Priestess Meditating.’ And folks would continue on with their business but refused to bother her.

He remembered when she showed him what she had been practicing, making a powerful kekkai that went all the way around the shrine and Lake. 'If I practice enough I might be able to get a kekkai to go over all of Suwa.’

He remembered the first time he showed her he could turn into a human form. It was coincidentally the second thing close to a 'fight’ they had. The next day, she had made breakfast for them, and said to him she was 'still upset with you but that's no reason to make you go hungry’.

He remembered how they talked it over and she convinced him to turn into his human form more often so she could fall in love with that part of him too.

He remembered how she surprised him one day before breakfast.

He remembered how they had to talk about how they were going to tell her mother.

He remembered the horses and how they were so slow, and he could carry them all faster than they were going, and she had giggled as he had threatened to eat one of them before being knocked off his own horse. He remembered she had offered to share the same horse and having her there made the ride a little better.

He remembered the trousseau was important to her.

He remembered the night of the wedding, the white kosode she first wore, the silk headdress and the ritual drinking of the sake, and after, she changed into a kosode he gave her, a gold and silver five layer kosode, emblems of the phoenix emblazoned into the weave. He thought it most fitting, as she first had worn the peafowl furisode when she first showed off to him and now a phoenix kosode, a sign that their marriage should be a happy one.

He could hardly remember the actual act but he remembered her smile, and how she looked at him afterwards. At that moment in time, nothing else matter.

He remembered she did her priestess duties even when she was feeling morning sickness, and he worried for her, but there was little he could do. He worried about her and how he alone could only do so much.

He remembered being thankful a powerful family began to make their presence known, because they had always behaved kind towards him. Their youngest had been training with the samurai class and now felt ready to take on some of the demons that showed up. He remembered he prayed for safety when fighting against the demons, and for the safety of his wife who was expecting her own child.

He remembered the day his daughter was born, and she looked more like her mother. ‘Oh look, she has your eyes though’, she had said with a tired giggle.

He remembered with a nursemaid's help, they raised her there for a while. However, after awhile, it was decided it was better she spend time growing up with her grandmother.

He remembered visiting whenever he could just to see how she was doing.

He remembered one day his daughter was sitting on his mother-in-law’s porch and sharing onigiri with a boy about her age.They were both smiling and enjoying themselves. He remembered hearing his wife’s mom call for them, telling them to come inside before the rain started, and like obedient children, they listened to her and came inside to finish their treat.

He remembered how she would read poetry in the cool under trees branches and her friend would bring her flowers and sit beside her. He remembered how she made friends with every child in the area and most of the adults were friendly towards her as well.

He remembered how she loved green tea and oshizushi, and was rather proud of when she could prepare it good enough to present at the dinner table.

He remembered how the boy she hung around the most soon was taking after his father and training to fight the demons, determined to keep the world he lived in safer. He remembered how he had his own group of friends, and one an older boy whose family worked for his family.

He remembered she was about ten years old now and while she still hung out with many of her friends, she liked to spend time more often with the samurai boy and the older boy. He remembered one day they were playing and the older boy picked her up, and said he was a demon come for the beautiful maiden and began to run away while carrying her. He remembered the samurai boy grabbed the broom, and went about 'slaying’ the evil demon and saving the maiden.

He remembered how she'd come over during the summer, and spend time learning the art of the priestess from her mother.

He remembered how they'd have breakfast together and later he'd go to rest for a bit and should their daughter feel like a swim would politely request of her to wait a while and let her father sleep.

He remembered she got her mother's powers and most of her looks but her eyes looked like his and her temperament was more like his.

He remembered how his wife would grow a little sad when their daughter would return to live with her grandmother, and he gently nuzzled her each time to help lift her spirits, because he would already miss her too, but he saw her more than her mother did.

He remembered how other guardians from the spirit would tease him for being such a soft dragon. He remembered turning his back to them and using his tail to knock them off their feet, and smirk afterwards.

He remembered how his wife could make an impenetrable kekkai that was limited in size, while his daughter could make an extensive one, but one that was occasionally penetrated by demons.

He remembered when she was old enough for her own furisode. He remembered it because it had plum flowers - the flower of endurance, and chrysanthemums - to ward off bad luck.

He remembered how the samurai boy asked permission to marry her. He remembered how his older friend was nearby, only able to see out of one eye now. He had no idea how he had lost his sight, only that now he was wearing an eyepatch over one eye yet still wearing the same smile.

He remembered being grumpy and thundering and his wife having to soothe him how she knew best, because even if the samurai boy had always treated her right, that was still his daughter, and he knew something would happen to her. He had no idea who or what or when but something… something even he couldn't save her from.

He remembered when she took on the role of priestess, how she did it in part of the expansion made for her in the samurai's home.

He remembered how he got a sword from a Smither Spirit. He noticed rather quickly how the Smither had done the hilt, with the eyes of his priestess and the silver of his scales. He paid the Smither for his hard work before returning to the world of mortals with the sword. It would make a fine gift for a husband that had been treating his daughter just as fine. He remembered how gracious he’d been, and promising to treat it with the utmost respect. He remembered how his daughter said she’d hold onto it until he needed to use it.

He remembered soon it wasn't just demons but humans too who wanted to steal the medicinal lands.

He remembered how when his daughter got morning sickness, he would leave little things for her that had helped her mother through it. He remembered which were helpful to her and which really were the thought counted more.

He remembered the day his grandson was born, and how he had stuck around for as long as he could to watch over him before he had to move on and go look for threats to his territory.

He remembered how the samurai boy was a doting parent. He remembered how he had come to him with a request. Because he’d only seen red eyes in his son, and his mother in law, he asked if it were possible to change his eye color so his son wouldn't feel so lonely when he grew up.

He remembered he did more than just change his eyes - he gave him a tattoo of a dragon down his arm, a sort of welcoming to the Suwa dragon family.

He remembered his grandson was just as much in love with climbing trees as his wife when she was his age. He remembered how he liked to fish and how much he like to give hugs to his parents. He remembered how he liked green tea and tsukemono, but especially the umeboshi.

He remembered how a kappa had tried to get his grandson to come back into the water for another fish. He remembered how after he left, he filled its plate and warned it to never come after his family again. It barely nodded, not enough to spill the water before it disappeared back into the water. It meant that for now, he didn't have to kill this demon. He remembered how his daughter had asked him what had happened when he showed up to the house and he couldn't lie to her.

He remembered how his grandson trained in the art of the sword, following the same path as his father, and was eagerly wanting to get stronger, in order to protect the people of Suwa. The purity of his desire, and how it seemed to run in the family warmed his heart.

He remembered the night a tengu descended within his lands, and he had heard many prayers and wishes that night.

He remembered he stayed home the next day because a fallen tengu was a terrible sign, a sign that war would soon find way to their lands and after breakfast, his wife put up her Meditating sign but instead of meditation, spent the time consoling him.

He remembered how he began spending the days with his family and listening to the offered prayers and at night he hunted, to preserve the land he was guardian of.

He remembered one night the demons seemed to have been given magical assistance, and he spent a lot of it fighting what had been previously weaker demons with no gall for causing trouble to him. He remembered hearing his daughter pray that night, he remembered her blessing the sword he had given and he remembered hearing her prayers suddenly stop in the midst of one.

He remembered going to the mansion where she lived, and he remembered seeing his grandson take down an enormous demon bird. He remembered putting out as many fires as he could but doing nothing to stop the onslaught towards the demons. Something had taken away his daughter, his grandson's mother who rested in his arm. He didn't feel any pity or remorse for the slaughtered demons because of that.

He remembered his priestess, with her heart still so pure, helped in gathering as many villagers left alive as possible and shield them in the Shrine grounds, assuring them the Dragon God will look after them.

He remembered he kept guard over them as they huddled for the night. He remembered helping to lead them to his home at the Shrine in the mountain. He remembered he was late for breakfast.

He remembered how the Nihon princess was the one to tell his wife about their grandson, and how he had left his boundaries just to actually see him. He was still sleeping at the time, but alive. The princess talked with him, and before he left, shebpaid to have another sword made because she told him she saw in a dream that his grandson would need it. And he believed her.

He remembered after he returned home to his territory, he looked for signs of any threat to his people before telling his wife where he was going. He remembered the Smither forged another blade for him, and he waited until a few days after it was finished as to check on his territory before he left to deliver it to the princess.

He remembered his grandson was up then but he remembered he was changed. He couldn't spend much time and the princess promised she would look after him, and that she would keep in contact with his wife as long as he lived there with her. That was enough for him and he headed back to what remained of Suwa.

He remembered helping the people rebuild and clean up. He remembered there was a lot of work to be done.

He remembered breakfast was the only time he got some privacy with his wife for many months as the survivors were able to slowly move on with their lives.

He remembered he still heard prayers but some of the prayers were a little different now. A prayer for the fields, a prayer for a Suwa villager they met but didn't know their name. A prayer for cloudy afternoon skies so the reconstruction is just that much easier. A prayer for clear waters when a well was to be dug.

He remembered the small absence left of not hearing his own daughter's voice, something he'd grown used to hearing but had to grow just as used to being without.

He remembered how he would look forward to hearing every update from the princess, even as he grew sadder for what was becoming of his grandson. That pure childhood wish having been twisted to something and someone he almost didn't recognize.

He remembered he was conflicted when she first mentioned sending him away to relearn the meaning of true strength. He remembered it wasn't easy especially since he couldn't talk back to her, but he remembered they had eventually come to an agreement.

He remembered the day his wife had to tell him the bad news.

He remembered how it was rarer they got word from the princess, afterwards. After the first couple of days they got word but then weeks had gone by before there was any more word. And soon months passed before there was any more word. He remembered staring like a fish when his wife tried to describe the thing their grandson was using.

He remembered it was weeks before the princess shared the message with them their grandson had said.

He remembered it was months later when he heard his grandson pray. It was the first prayer he'd heard from him in years. He remembered he prayed to have the strength to endure.

He remembered the last word they received from the princess was that she would be paying her dreamseeing powers to assure their grandson and the others with him made it nearby because they would be needing medical treatment. He remembered she had assured his wife that he would live.

He remembered spending a long time wondering how his grandson was doing. He remembered a lady came by on horseback, just to deliver a letter to them.

He remembered how proud he'd felt of his grandson. Even if he had little involvement, he was so glad that wish for strength of his had grown less twisted over the journey he was sent on, until it was closer to the old wish, of one to protect loved ones rather than purely to get stronger and no regards for others’ lives.

He remembered how there was word about someone with him who had been a large part of reunderstanding what true strength was, but didn't go into a lot of specifics. He remembered the letter said his grandson left this time willingly and planned to return when his travels permitted it.

He remembered the demons were becoming more active and there were few villagers skilled enough to take them on, and humans tried to take advantage of the weakened Suwa lands to steal the land. His wife sent letters to the princess and they received half as many in return.

He remembered one of the last letters she sent let them know their grandson had returned once more. And this time, he said he had no more intention of leaving the country.

He remembered heading to the castle and meeting up with the princess, who insisted upon hiding him before introducing them.

He remembered how both his grandson and the person beside him seemed shocked to hear the news.

He remembered coming out from his hiding spot and his grandson not being all that surprised someone was there, but that he hardly looked any older.

'Are you sure? You don't look like my old man.’

'I don't believe you were raised to look with your eyes.’

He remembered how his grandson had narrowed his eyes at him, and he remembered being surprised himself, because since when could his grandson summon the family sword? That was never in any of the letters. He remembered how his grandson had held it out, almost like an offering.

‘It’s been a long time, Ginryuu.’

He remembered the softer voice of the blond beside him, ‘Ginryuu? Isn’t that the same name as your sword?’

He remembered how the servants brought in fresh tea and he talked over the green tea with his grandson and the blond with him, with the princess there for some of it before excusing herself.

He remembered asking about the sword summoning after the princess left and his grandson explaining the blond beside him cast a spell on his hand so he could keep it with him. His grandson mentioned it wasn't the first time he'd cast the spell on him, how he jokingly added hopefully it was the last time he'd need to, that it'd be awkward if his sword came outta his foot, because he ran out of arms that could sheath the blade.

He remembered asking the blond more about himself and he was reluctant to talk in great detail, how he did mention he grew up in two worlds as the Prince, how in the second the King gave him a tattoo of a Phoenix. He remembered looking over at his grandson and softly teasing him, 'no wonder you fell in love with him.’

He remembered his grandson getting flustered by that and the blond looking slightly confused, before asking what he meant.

He remembered his grandson helping explain, mentioning that dragon and Phoenix is a sign of mortal enemies or a harmonious marriage. He remembered adding, 'and as often as I've fought with firebirds, I still found my life mate in one.’

He remembered them talking about the Suwa lands and how they changed since his grandson had left for Shirasaki. He remembered they talked over the blond beside his grandson, and the adventures with the three kids that wasn't just three. He remembered discussing some of the stuff that the princess had shared with him, and why his grandson had only invoked prayer once. He remembered how his grandson had been surprised he even heard it, and how the blond had poked at his grandson asking what was it about, how his grandson swatted the finger away and told the blond he'd tell him later.

He remembered how there was brief talk about returning to Suwa lands, and how his grandson said he would have to check with the princess.

He remembered how he had to return to Suwa lands, how he told his grandson to take care of himself in the meantime, and how his wife would like to see them, should they come to the Suwa lands. He remembered the 'we’ll see’ in response.

He remembered how it was early Spring when his grandson and his blond partner visited them, remembered coming home to the blond helping his wife cook, and his grandson was making tea, and there was soft laughter in the kitchen.

He remembered how they had breakfast together and asking them how long would they be able to stay in Suwa lands. He remembered how his grandson and his blond partner looked at one another, and answered at the same time, ‘Until he wants to go travelling to see our friends and family again.’

**Author's Note:**

> OKay so I had fun doing some research for this ... including the wedding. For a long while, they happened at night, eventually moving towards day weddings.
> 
> Did you know a Best Man came from the traditional role of hiring the best swordsman you could afford, or your friend who was the best at swordsmanship and who would die for you, to protect the wife-to-be from being kidnapped at the wedding by a potential lover or someone else.
> 
> While our custom of multiple women dressed the same as the bride came from keeping her safe from evil spirits.
> 
> A nakōde is essentially a paid matchmaker, a kosode is a wedding kimono and a trosseau is the gifts received before a wedding.


End file.
